


[VD]同行

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 3V5D，D幼体。5蛋开冰箱开回魔界碰到3代哥的事情
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“维吉尔，我回来了。”  
“嘿！老哥！”  
但丁把事务所里每间屋子的房门推开之后，才发觉维吉尔不在事务所里。  
也并非是他这次委托时间太长。但丁拿起桌上的电话，噢，好吧，他忘记了那根电话线被自己扯断之后就再也没修理过了，打电话给尼禄问问维吉尔是否在他那儿显然行不通。  
别担心但丁，也许维吉尔只是出门一趟，他很快就会回来。  
但丁这样想着，他让自己冷静下来，但丁坐上自己的椅子。和维吉尔在魔界混迹了大半年之后他们终于找到方法，用阎魔刀破开空间回来了，之后维吉尔选择留在胞弟身边，一起打理这个事务所。  
但丁从椅子上一跃而起，也许他应该看看冰箱里有没有走之前留下的披萨。  
但丁在打开冰箱门的那一刹那，他甚至做好了看到空荡荡的冰箱的准备，然而一打开，冰箱里面耀眼的白光猛的闪进但丁眼中，但丁感觉眼前一花，什么都看不见了。  
刺目的白光存在不过一个呼吸的时间，消散的那一瞬，但丁手中一空，失去平衡的跌坐在地上。  
熟悉的令人作呕的血腥味和独属魔界的那种腥臭潮湿的味道席卷了但丁的鼻腔，还没等他反应过来，几根幻影剑插在了他的脚边。  
随之而来的，是轰然倒地的几只魔物。  
“维……”  
但丁看到了魔物倒地后出现在眼前的维吉尔，他还没来得及喊出兄长的名字，维吉尔身影瞬间闪到眼前，但丁被掐着脖颈提了起来。  
呼吸被桎梏，但丁更感觉不到身体里的半点魔力，提着他的维吉尔——不对，这不是……  
眼前的维吉尔是但丁从未见过的颓丧，散落了许多碎发在眼前，那双比自己淡的灰蓝色眼瞳甚至没有焦距，脸上、身上全是干涸的，新鲜的血迹，散发着恶臭。  
但丁使劲的试图抬起自己的脚，去踹维吉尔的手臂，开玩笑，他和维吉尔终于回到正轨的生活才刚刚开始，怎么可以在这里死掉！  
“——维吉尔！！！”挣扎出空隙的但丁一脚踹松了维吉尔的手腕。  
维吉尔手一抖，但丁摔在魔物的身上，大口的喘着气。  
“但……丁……”维吉尔眼睛里终于有了波澜，他声音沙哑，但丁摸着脖颈，眼前的维吉尔连那身牢牢包裹他的衣服都有些破烂了，但是这个维吉尔但丁并不陌生，青涩的脸庞区别于事务所里成熟的那个维吉尔，雨夜，高塔，那个维吉尔的面目清晰了起来。  
“幻觉……吗？”维吉尔的目光锁定但丁，但丁从他的瞳中清晰的看到了自己的倒影：白发的幼童正摸着脖颈，一双湛蓝的眼中满是诧异。  
维吉尔缓缓举起阎魔刀，手指摸到刀柄，却久久没有出鞘。  
片刻，维吉尔面无表情的放下阎魔刀，转身继续一步一步往前方走去。  
“维吉尔！”但丁赶紧站起来，迈着小短腿想要跟上他年轻时代的哥。  
魔界的土地并没有平坦到适合奔跑，维吉尔虽然是一步一步走，可是速度并不慢，但丁很快就跟不上了，即使他尽量缩短和维吉尔的距离，但上蹿下跳太过费力，幼童的体力终究有限，况且但丁现在身体一丝魔力都感受不到，更别说——但丁一脚踏空，顺着坑下面的缝隙滚了下去。  
“喂！维吉尔！”但丁摔的七荤八素，脑袋不晃了后立刻朝上面唤了一声，不过维吉尔应该听不见，就算他听见了，或许也不会回头。  
但丁低下头，他的手掌磨破了，白嫩细小的手掌上全是沙硕和鲜血，他倒觉得无所谓，魔界太危险了，他现在身上没有魔力自保，得追上维吉尔才行。  
但丁试图爬起来，很快感觉到了不对劲：“Jackpot哈？”  
他的腿动不了。  
但丁的白衬衫已经脏兮兮的了，黑色的短裤也是破了个口子，更别提过膝的白袜，上面还有自己的血迹，唯一值得庆幸的是不会挨妈妈骂了，但丁苦中作乐的想着，他往后靠着，手指摸上自己刚刚滑下来的石壁，抬头往上看去。  
这个坑不深，有几层阶梯，但丁摔在了第二层，如果他腿没受伤还有些机会爬上去。  
但丁摸着石壁往上站起身，将受伤的脚虚立在地上，他贴着石壁伸长手，去摸上面一层台阶，但他无论怎么伸直甚至踮脚，也够不到上面的台阶，石壁上摇摇欲坠的碎石被但丁蹭下，掉在地上发出清脆的响声。  
某种呼吸沉重的生物从下面的台阶上传来，但丁停了动作，他缓缓转过身，几只漆黑的魔犬从下层跳了上来，喉咙中发出威胁的呼哧声。  
“好狗狗，嘿好狗狗，嘘嘘。”但丁双手背在身后，从石壁上掰下一块石块，这种魔犬是低级魔物，几乎没什么神智，但丁将石块远远地扔出去，“乖孩子们，去捡！”  
几只魔犬踌躇了一下，也许是没见过这种新奇的把戏，它们并没有去追被但丁扔出去的石块，它们依旧呲着牙，逼近这个细皮嫩肉的食物。  
“一群不乖的狗狗。”但丁贴紧石壁，注意力绷紧到了极点，等待那群魔犬扑上来。  
魔犬逼近到了确认足够距离撕咬的圈，猛然发动攻击，但丁忍着疼痛矮身一蹲，往侧面空隙蹦出去。  
但丁又撞在了另一块石壁上，嗯？或许不是。  
但丁抬起头，只能看到维吉尔的下巴，维吉尔全身散发着冷冽的气息，但丁没再听到那些魔犬的声音，不过他并不在意。  
“嘿！维吉尔！我知道你不会丢下我的！”  
维吉尔低下头，怀中的但丁不是前些日子才在特米尼格见过的那个叛逆又张扬的胞弟，而是在记忆深处，充斥着温暖，充斥着维吉尔以为自己已经遗忘了的家的感觉。  
这个但丁，是黏糊糊的，是弱小，是散发着奶香的生物，是绝对不可能会出现在魔界的幻影，但是维吉尔不会让他死在这种肮脏的地方。  
“维吉尔？”但丁看着维吉尔那双毫无波动的灰蓝双眼。  
“愚蠢。”维吉尔提起胞弟的领子，带他从缝隙下回到地表。  
“维吉尔，我能趴到你背上去吗。”在走了一段路之后，但丁忍不住开口了，天知道维吉尔是怎么想的，他竟然提了自己一路。  
维吉尔看都不看弟弟一眼，继续往前走着。  
“维吉尔，我们要去哪里啊？”  
“维吉尔？”  
但丁稚嫩的声音跟以前一样聒噪，不同以往的是现在的维吉尔不会因为胞弟的打扰而烦恼不已，从而使但丁达到自己的目的。  
维吉尔没有搭理自己，过于弱小的身体发出疲惫的信息，但丁眨眨眼睛，毫无警惕心的闭上了眼睛。  
长时间的安静让维吉尔瞥了一眼提着的弟弟，才发现这个家伙早就呼呼大睡，不省人事了。  
维吉尔停下脚步，宛若叹息一般的道：“但丁……”  
他收起手，将但丁抱在怀里，没有好好注意弟弟的哥哥这才发现但丁的脚腂已经肿的像个馒头一般大小了。


	2. Chapter 2

腹部的饥饿感催促着但丁醒来，他睁开眼睛，眼前是一望无际的灰黑天空，还是在魔界。  
维吉尔坐在一旁，他们现在在一处非常高的地方，能够看到下面宽阔的魔界土壤。  
但丁坐起身，身上的外套滑了下来，他低下头看，维吉尔将他卷在自己的外套里，而自己只穿着马甲握着阎魔刀坐在一旁。  
掌心上的血迹和沙硕被擦干净了，脚腕也被灰蓝色的布条缠上，但丁心里涌出暖意，他往前坐了点，拢着老哥的外套：“维吉尔？”  
维吉尔转头看他。  
比但丁的话更快出声的肚子咕噜的声音，成功的让维吉尔的视线转移，落在了但丁的肚子上。  
“肚子饿了。”但丁毫不害羞，对着维吉尔咧嘴一笑。噢，他可真想念烤的焦黄，散发着甜腻香气的披萨。  
维吉尔没有说话，但丁也知道，他之前和维吉尔在魔界待的大半年里，别说是食物了，连口喝的都没有。  
像是想到了什么，但丁往自己裤子上两侧的口袋里掏去，出乎意料的是，他从口袋里掏出了两颗被压瘪的软糖。  
“嘿！”但丁发出了惊喜的声音，将两颗软糖托在手里，拿给维吉尔看：“维吉尔！你要一颗吗？”  
“不。”维吉尔对这个满是人造糖浆的东西毫无兴趣，但丁却并没有因为他的拒绝而沮丧：“来吧老哥，在这里可没有这种好东西！”  
细嫩的手掌中躺着一颗混合着食物染色剂的糖浆产物，伸在维吉尔面前，维吉尔理应拒绝——各种理由，他的小弟弟都会顺从他。  
不过维吉尔没有，他盯着那颗软糖看了半晌，然后抬头看了一眼但丁。  
属于记忆中的温暖，维吉尔确定自己已经记不清了，但看着胞弟柔软湿润的双眼，模糊的记忆突然清晰，于是维吉尔伸出手，那颗软糖就落在了他满是划痕的陈旧手套上。  
淡蓝色的软糖，维吉尔握住它。  
但丁将自己那块红色的软糖塞进嘴里，咬开糖砂的外皮，里面甜腻又粘稠，紧紧胶着但丁的牙齿，他毫不在意，草草的碾了几口，囫囵吞了。  
但丁咂咂嘴，一颗软糖并不能让他肚子得到安宁，他的目光落在维吉尔手上，见他没有吃的意向，于是他糯糯的开口：“……维吉，你要是不想吃的话就不要勉强——”  
话音未落，维吉尔将那颗软糖贴身收了起来，阻隔了但丁的视线。  
“走吧。”维吉尔站起身。  
但丁赶紧爬起来：“我们去哪里？”说罢，他大胆的伸出手，握上维吉尔垂在身侧的手掌。维吉尔手指动了动，将手抽了出去。  
“真冷淡。”但丁小声嘟囔，他往前踏出一步，一股轻飘飘的感觉从头到脚笼盖了他，但丁抬起手，就看到维吉尔外套下的自己在变得透明。  
“维吉尔——！”但丁惊讶的唤到，“我要消失了！”  
维吉尔猛然转过头，目光触及到幼弟渐渐透明的身体，他瞳孔一缩，抓住但丁的手腕，想将他抓在原地。可是那无济于事，手掌的触感逐渐消失，但丁看维吉尔一脸……悲哀？也许是他看错了，维吉尔不会露出那种表情。  
不过但丁还是伸出小手，拍了拍维吉尔的手背，对他露出了个安慰的笑容:“老哥，你可不用担心我……只要你别在魔界惹那么多麻烦，给你收尾挺难的。”  
“会再见的，维吉。”  
稚嫩的声音消失，维吉尔的外套落在地上，他还是抓了个空，他怔怔的看着自己的外套，那是之前盖在但丁身上的衣服。  
仿佛为了证实什么，维吉尔摸向自己的口袋，淡蓝色的软糖还静静的躺在他的口袋里。  
-  
维吉尔回到事务所，他准备将新鲜的蔬菜放到冰箱里——假如他愚蠢的弟弟没有躺在冰箱前睡觉的话，他是这么计划的。  
现在他只能将蔬菜先搁置在桌上，他走过去，打算将但丁拉起来，抱着或者扛在肩上，将他扔到床上去——淡蓝色的软糖在维吉尔弯腰的时候从他口袋里掉了出来，它看起来并不新鲜，糖砂都被磨得光秃秃的，没有了，整颗软糖看起来又干又硬，维吉尔伸出手将它捡了起来。  
他叹了口气，将软糖放到桌上，俯身抱起但丁，往二楼走去。  
END  
小剧场：  
但丁在伊娃明令禁止的情况下还是在睡前偷偷拿了两颗软糖放在口袋里，上床睡觉后他偷偷的爬上了维吉尔的床。  
“维吉——”他轻声唤道，“我给你拿了一颗薄荷味。”  
“我不吃。”黑暗中，维吉尔盯着弟弟的眼睛。  
“哼哼，你一定会喜欢的。”但丁骄傲的宣称，然后他将手伸到口袋里，却摸了个空。  
“我的糖呢？我的软糖不见了！”  
“我的软糖是谁拿了！”  
“呜！！！”  
“……你先别哭啊……”  
在魔界窝在维吉尔身边香甜熟睡的5d芯蛋：“阿嚏！”  
维吉尔停下擦刀，转头将盖在弟弟身上的衣服拢了拢。

**Author's Note:**

> 晚入坑的从4月爱到现在，尝到了HE的香味，终于还是鼓起勇气造作鬼哭兄弟的神仙爱情了。  
第一次在这里发文，按照教程一步一步填的，如果填的不对请告诉我……


End file.
